<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Happened With James by NoApollonia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949625">What Happened With James</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoApollonia/pseuds/NoApollonia'>NoApollonia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>White Collar (TV 2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoApollonia/pseuds/NoApollonia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS! This is set sometime in early S5! The show doesn't address what happened to James after he disappears at the end of S4. Probably only going to be a one-shot, but here's a way to close up the loose end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Happened With James</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter puts down the phone and looks down at the bullpen, his eyes focusing on Neal. Watching Neal, Diana, and Jones banter in the "break room" part of the White Collar division, he wants to laugh at how much Neal fits in with the team and wonders how he'll ever break the news he just received. He hopes Neal will take it well. He sighs and goes back to working on the case file in front of him, not fully able to concentrate.</p><p>"So Peter, I went through the Caldwell case twice. No new ideas." said Neal. He noticed Peter didn't even look up. He debates on a joke, though no one in the office had been able to joke since Siegal's death. "Peter, it's 6...everyone has left. Want to head home?" When Peter once again didn't respond, Neal sat in one of the guest chairs and propped his legs up on the desk. "Peter, Peter, Peter!"</p><p>"What Neal?" said Peter, a bit snappishly. He then realized Neal was sitting there. "Sorry, how long have you been there?"</p><p>"Only the last ten minutes or so. So everyone has headed home already and we're the last ones here." said Neal, looking pointedly at the clock and removing his feet from the desk when he saw Peter's glare. "We get another case in that has you so distracted? Something to keep us late?" He tried not to let too much hope set in as he really just wanted to go home and drink some wine - he was exhausted and even hoped Mozzie had something to keep him occupied tonight.</p><p>"No Neal, nothing new. But yeah it's time to head out." said Peter, standing up and putting on his jacket. "Come on, let me give you a ride home."</p><p>"It's okay, I can w.." started Neal, getting up.</p><p>"It's late, how about you just come for dinner?" said Peter, jumping in. El had been wanting him to invite Neal for dinner for weeks now anyways, though he hoped she wouldn't mind it being last minute. "Even better, no arguments - dinner with me and El. She'd love to see you."</p><p>"Okay, sounds good." said Neal, putting on one of his infamous smiles despite not really wanting to go. He had enough going on with Hagen. He resisted a sigh and followed Peter out to the car. He couldn't help, but notice Peter texting who he assumed to be El and quickly deduced his invite must have been a last minute idea by Peter - though no doubt El probably had asked Peter to invite him to dinner sometime anyways.</p><p>A drive later and what felt like at least three almost accidents later, Neal followed Peter into the Burke's. He mused on Peter's driving skills while he watched his friend and boss greet his wife.</p><p>"Hey hun, sorry we're late." said Peter, giving El a kiss, petting Satchmo, and removing his jacket.</p><p>"It's fine, I was able to keep dinner warm." said El, smiling at Neal handing him a glass of wine as Peter goes for a beer. "Hey Neal. And this is earlier than some of your nights and you brought Neal, so I'll forgive you."</p><p>"You're the best, hun." said Peter, giving El another kiss before setting out the plates so he and Neal could set the table as El pulled out the salad she had put in the fridge to keep and pulled out the lasagna from the oven. He couldn't help but laugh as they all moved together in a rhythm. He knew they both felt Neal was like family by now.</p><p>A delicious dinner later, El stands and grabs Satchmo's leash. Peter had texted her the bare bones of it and figured he would want to be alone. "I'll get Satchmo's walk in. I definitely need to burn off some calories."</p><p>"You look great." said Neal and Peter almost simultaneously, everyone laughing after.</p><p>After El walked out, Neal stood and stretched. "I probably should head home." he said. "It's gotten late, thanks for dinner."</p><p>"Neal, I have to tell you something." said Peter with a sigh. "Please sit down for this."</p><p>"O-kay." said Neal, sitting down slowly. "I have a feeling I'm not going to like this though." He watched Peter refill his wine glass. "And now I definitely know I won't. This can't wait until morning?"</p><p>Peter decided to just be out with it after Neal had taken another sip of wine. "James was arrested today." he said. "He was caught trying to leave the country in Seattle."</p><p>"What? Really?" said Neal, looking shocked. He had figured James would stay hidden longer.</p><p>"Yeah. I figured I should tell you as he's your father." said Peter, sipping at his beer.</p><p>"He's not my father." stated Neal pointedly, staring at the table.</p><p>"I get your sentiments, but he's still your dad even after all he's done." said Peter. "So I was wondering if you would want to talk to him. He's being transferred to New York in the next few days. I could make arrangements and even go with you if you want."</p><p>"No, definitely not. I don't want to see him." said Neal, standing quickly. "I really, really don't." He finished his glass of wine. "I really think I should head home though. Thanks for letting me know though."</p><p>"You are welcome." said Peter, not sure if he should be shocked by Neal's reaction. "You know you could stay - guest room and all. We could swing by June's in the morning."</p><p>"While the offer is tempting, I wouldn't want to impose and Mozzie's likely waiting around for me anyways." said Neal, walking towards the door. Peter stood and followed him. He noticed Peter's look of concern. "I'll be fine, I promise. And I'll go straight home so you don't have to risk any more grey hairs."</p><p>"Yeah, let me worry about those." said Peter, patting Neal on the shoulder. "If you need to talk, you know I'm here."</p><p>"I know...and thank you." said Neal, giving Peter a smile before walking outside. As the door shut behind him, he leaned against the railing and gathered his thoughts and emotions, telling himself he wouldn't cry for the guy who had walked out of his life multiple times. Knowing standing here any longer, he started the walk home and wondered what James had thought when they told him they had his confession to a murder on tape. He trusted Mozzie's expertise and the FBI's distrust of James for no one to ever believe James if he tried to say it wasn't really him on tape...though he also knew James would know no one would believe him and would know better than fight it. Neal still felt guilty he had faked the confession, but it was better than Peter staying in prison. Neal stopped long enough to text Mozzie the news and the continued walking on into the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>